


Let Me

by flecksofpoppy



Series: Poppy's Adventures in Night Ficcing [40]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: Levi helps Erwin with his tie; Erwin thinks too much.





	Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr user cheekysmiletoo for writing meme: _“Here, let me.”_

Levi has never been to one of the fundraiser balls in the Capital, and Erwin can already tell he’s going to hate it. 

It’s also honestly one of the reasons Erwin likes spending time with Levi, apart from the fact he’s lethal on the battlefield.

“Does it have to be so tight?” Levi scowls, swallowing hard as Erwin tightens the traditional black necktie. “Can’t I just wear the cravat?”

“It’s a formal event.”

He grunts disdainfully, clearing his throat as Erwin fusses with the tie once it’s knotted. “I’ll do this once, and then I’m wearing whatever I want.”

“Once is all you’ll need,” Erwin reassures, pulling back. “You’ve already proven yourself to be a legend by rumor.”

“Rumors are bullshit,” Levi grunts, staring up at Erwin with sudden intensity.

There’s a short silence, until Levi raises his eyebrows in apparent consternation… his very fine, quite lovely dark eyebrows, which are expressive, especially when he’s—

“Yes?” Erwin prompts, interrupting his own distracting thoughts.

No, _that_ is not happening with this new acquisition.

_He has a name._

Levi. That is not happening with Levi.

“Your tie is fucked up.” The acquisition named Levi remarks, tilting his head slightly, dark hair brushing over his forehead. He’s studying Erwin’s tie with the intensity of a war surgeon. “Here, let me.” He reaches out, hesitating for only a moment.

“Fine,” Erwin replies with what he thinks is an agreeable tone, resigning himself to the touch.

Levi’s fingers working the knot out of the tie to adjust is slightly makes Erwin’s heart beat faster—much to his consternation—and it takes far too long for the entire affair to conclude.

“There,” Levi says, smoothing the tie as he _finally_ pulls back. “It’s fine now.”

Then, he also smooths his hands down Erwin’s shoulders, once, twice, and then they sit there. They stare at each other. They tense, and Erwin can’t stand to watch those fine brows raise again without doing something about it.

Everything in Erwin stops when he kisses Levi, finds that mouth and presses their lips together; and then everything, even his heartbeat possibly, stops too, as Levi grabs him in a strong, uncompromising grip, and kisses back.

When they finally break away, they both pant: “Fuck.”

Erwin leans down to press his forehead against Levi’s without thought, and he laughs hoarsely. Levi laughs, too, and they exhale together.

“Who do you usually go to these stupid things with?” Levi asks, breathless still. “Your wife?”

“I don’t have a wife.” Erwin is serious as he draws back to look at Levi critically, tilting his head.

“You…” Levi sounds legitimately puzzled by the response as he trails off, questioning.

“You think if I had a wife I’d be…” Erwin motions awkwardly at Levi, “kissing you?”

Levi raises one of those fine eyebrows again, calculating, before rolling his eyes. “Are you serious? No one is that noble.”

“Then what do you think I’m looking for?”

“Sex?” Levi asks, snorting. “A reason to live?”

The question is silly, rhetorical, but Erwin recognizes the tension in Levi’s mouth as: _maybe I shouldn’t have said that._

“What silly questions,” Erwin remarks as he leans down to kiss Levi again, lips brushing against those stubborn, downturned lips without hesitation now. “You know the answer to both.”

“I don’t.”

“Yes, you do.”

“Fuck you.” Levi’s grip is hard, uncompromising, and passionate; Erwin’s eyes fall shut, and he revels in the unwavering conviction.

“Yes,” he pants, allowing Levi to kiss and bite at his throat, “precisely that.”

Despite the inference, they don’t fuck; but Levi does fix Erwin’s tie, grumbling the entire time about Erwin being a tease.

And something changes after that, in the carriage ride back to Survey Corps headquarters, when Erwin falls asleep with Levi sitting across from him.

Somehow, he wakes up in his own bed, and Levi is nearby on the couch in his bedroom, curled into a ball with his too-tight tie thrown to the floor.

And Erwin stares for a long time, then; heart knotted more tightly than any tie he’s ever worn.

It’s the first time he’s wanted anything within the Walls as much as he has outside of them.


End file.
